Skulker
'Skulker '''is a character who appears in Grim Tales. He first appears in the beginning of chapter 9. He is a ghost from the Ghost Zone. He originates from the Nickelodeon series, Danny Phantom show. Grim Tales Some time after Chi's concert, she is walking through a dark alley accompanied by her body guards. After having killed most of the guards Skulker explains to the final one that he's trying to start a war before he crushes his skull. Commenting on the inadequacy of the guards Skulker claims that he would have done a better job himself. Catching Mimi's attention Skulker instructs her to leave them be as there's nothing there that's any of her concern. Mimi attempts to attack Skulker with a cake mixer and rolling pin, unimpressed Skulker simply disables her with a tazer. Luckily for both Mimi and Chi, Aku arrived on the scene, with Demongo, and was furious that his daughter was being attacked. It is unknown what happened to him, but Demongo was later seen changing his face to be similar to Skulker. Appearance Skulker remains to have most of his looks from the original show. Like most characters he is very muscled, although that is just his robotic suit. He has electric green flamy hair that reaches down his neck, and a goatee. He also has electric green eyes and even an electric green tongue. His black tank top became more like a chest armor, but other than that his 'clothing' remains the same. He has a shoulder plate on his right shoulder. He wears two dark gray gloves, and in the same color, a strap diagonally around his chest, which has a big blue orb in the middle. His belt has a blue S on the buckle. He has a holster attached to it with a gun in it. He wears black pants, and high gray boots with a blue line over the middle of it. In addition to that he also wears a necklace with a blue skull hanging on it. Powers & Abilities '''Robotic Suit: '''Skulker has ghost powers (invisibility, flight, intangibility, and overshadowing). As evidenced in "''Micro-Management", however, he doesn't really rely on them, preferring instead to use the various weaponry embedded in his suit, however he is shown to go invisible and intangible a lot, and even though he can fly he uses a jet pack on his suit. His one weakness is that he is just a tiny ghost with a squeaky voice in a robotic suit. The suit itself is also easy to hack into by means of devices like PDAs, and when the suit is compromised, like in "One of a Kind" or "Micro Management", Skulker is left helpless. Origin Skulker is a major recurring antagonist of the TV show Danny Phantom. A small ghost blob who wears a big battle suit, he is a predator who hunts down rare and unique things. He often is targeting Danny because he is a rare being, a half-ghost to be specific. He has been one of the most prominent villains of the show. Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hunter Category:Antagonist